


The announcement

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small modern turnadette fic, when they announce their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The announcement

patrick and I have something to tell you all” shelagh announced at nurse Evangelina’s retirement party. All the faces in the room turned to look at the couple standing hand in hand. ” we weren’t sure when we’d see you all together next so we thought we’d tell you now.” “We’re engaged!” Grinned shelagh squeezing Patricks hand for support. The room erupted in to shrieks of pure joy. Trixie, Cynthia, Jenny and chummy all gathered around shelagh admiring her ring. While Fred and Peter said congratulations to patrick. “Come on!” Shouted trixie walking towards the door. “Let’s get a picture of the bride and groom to be!” Patrick grabbed shelagh’s hand as they walked outside. They stood side by side while trixie shouted at them to smile. “I love you” whispered patrick into shelaghs ear before the photo was taken making her smile spread wider across her face.


End file.
